dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware the Bat (TV Series)
Beware the Bat is a new TV series following Bruce Wayne as he becomes the Batman. Cast Main Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth Bryan Cranston as James Gordon Recurring Vondie Curtis-Hall as Lucius Fox Michael C. Hall as Harvey Dent Episodes #"Pilot"-Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after going missing for years, and becomes the Batman to combat the crime in the city. However, Bruce is also trying to reclaim his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, which has been taken over by Mr. Lucius Fox. #"The Terror"-Bruce finds out Commissioner James Gordon doesn't like the Batman, but even though the police aren't on his side, Bruce still goes after a criminal known as Basil Karlo, AKA Clayface, who is an actor turned murderer that is killing everyone who stared in a remake of his most famous movie, "The Terror". Meanwhile, Bruce continues his attempts to reclaim Wayne Enterprises, with the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. #"God's Wrath"-Bruce meets Maxwell Zeus, a wealthy man who is one of Gotham's most respected citizens. However, Bruce finds out Maxwell believes himself to be a god in a man's body, and he thinks the city isn't worth saving. Meanwhile, Bruce has a meeting with Lucius Fox, who explains that he was one of the Wayne's closest friends, after this conversation, Bruce agrees to let Lucius run Wayne Enterprises. #"Tiger, Tiger"-Bruce is shocked when he finds out his old friend, Benjamin Turner, is in town. However, it turns out Turner has changed since Bruce last met him, as he is now an assassin known as Bronze Tiger, who has been hired to kill Lucius Fox. #"Death At Your Doorstep"-Bruce finds out the man who killed his parents, Joe Chill, was murdered in prison. Bruce does not morn Chill's death, but does wish he hadn't been killed in a prison. However, Joe Chill, Jr., AKA The Reaper, shows up and targets James Gordon, the man who put Joe Chill away. #"Croc"-Bruce, back in Gotham, decides to go after a new criminal named Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc. However, Bruce is forced to question whether he's doing the right thing or not, as he finds out Jones is stealing chemicals to cure his skin disease, which makes Jones look like he has scales. #"Karlo's Clay Face"-Basil Karlo tries to steal a chemical that would help him defeat Batman, but ends up spilling it on himself and mutating in to a large monster made of clay. Karlo decides to use his new found abilities to kill everyone who has wronged him. #"Lightning In A Bottle"-After his being exposed by Batman, Maxwell Zeus was locked up in Blackgate Prison. However, James Gordon comes to the prison to inspect it, and finds Zeus' cell empty, as he has escaped by breaking his window's bars. Zeus then returns to his old night club, Olympus, which has been taken over by a group of young criminals. As they scatter, Zues grabs their leader, proclaiming himself their new one. Meanwhile, Alfred and Lucius have a talk, as it is revealed both of them fought side by side in a war. #"Harvey Dent"-Bruce is happy to hear that his old friend Harvey Dent has become the new D.A. He decides to pay Dent a visit, only to find out he has been kidnapped by an extremist anarchist group, led by the infamous Lonnie Machin, AKA Anarky. #"Amygdala"-During a fight with Bronze Tiger and Bruce, a man named Aaron Helzinger has a large rock fall on him. Bruce pays for his operation but uses the alias "Mr. Malone". However, during the operation, the doctor gets a call, and Helzinger wakes up. He murders everyone he can before crudely stapling his skull in an attempt to fix it. He then, uses nothing but brute force, breaks through a wall and escapes. When questioned on why Helzinger's doing this, the Doctor reveals he was operating on his amygdala, meaning that Helzinger now has no control over his emotions, memories, or decision making. #"The Dummy"-Arnold Wesker, an old ventriloquist who preforms for children with his puppet "Woody", is tricked by a boy's father, who promises to pay Wesker extra for his act, but ends up only giving him half of what he promised. Even though Wesker insists he needs the money, the father leaves him behind. After this, Wesker returns home and breaks down crying, only for Woody to begin talking to him, claiming that he can help Wesker get all the money in the world. After this, Wesker and Woody began robbing banks, and became known as The Ventriloquist and his puppet Scarface. After researching the two for a while, Bruce realizes something that shocked him: the two are more than likely going after Wayne Enterprises next. #"Death's Hand"- #"Deadshot"- #"Where There's Smoak"- #"X"- Category:TV Series